


Chicken and Chill

by AzraelGFG



Series: Chicken and other Little Birds [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chicken and Chill, F/M, Modern Westeros, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: What happened after "About Chicken and Little Birds"





	Chicken and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



Sansa was glad that her apartment wasn’t too far from the restaurant. During their entire walk to her place, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at Sandor and holding onto his arm. 

He simply smiled back at her while carrying a couple of buckets of steaming chicken in his arms.

_He loves me_ , she thought happily.

All of these years they spent together at the restaurant had shown her what kind of man Sandor is. He always had her back whenever she was stressed out from school. Plus, Sansa would never forget how he had taken on her shifts for her for a couple of weeks after she found out that Harry had been cheating on her.

Sandor _never_ asked for anything in return from her, either. Sansa had expected him to ask her for a date, seeing as how nearly every _other_ guy who ever helped her out in the past always did.

Once they reached Sansa’s small apartment, she opened the door and was instantly greeted by a happy Lady jumping around her feet, while they headed towards the kitchen.

“Who is this lovely, needy creature?” Sandor asked as he put the buckets of chicken on the counter.

“This is my dog, Lady,” she said. Sandor knelt down and scratched Lady behind her ears.

“A pretty name for a pretty dog,” he said. “But not nearly as pretty as her mistress.”

Sansa blushed at the compliment. She was used to being called pretty, but from everyone else it always sounded shallow and insincere. _Harry only ever called me pretty when he was horny_.

“You want something to drink?” Sansa asked him. “Beer?”

“A beer would be nice after today; but anything else would be fine, as well, little bird,” he said. “Plates?”

“We can eat right from the bucket. Lady will happily clean up anything that lands on the ground,” Sansa said laughing lightly, getting a beer from the fridge and a can of lemonade for herself.

She handed him the bottle of beer before pulling his face down to hers for a kiss.

“I never dared to dream of this moment,” Sandor breathed as their lips parted. “You always seemed so far out of reach.”

“Do not _ever_ think that again Sandor. You are _exactly_ who I want,” she said as she kissed him again.

“We should probably eat before it gets cold, shouldn’t we?” she suggested and pulled him to her living room.

Sansa bit her lip and wished she would have had time to tidy her place up.

A few old pizza cartons were laying haphazardly on the side table on the right side of her couch, while various papers covered the table on the left side of the couch, many of which are concepts she had made for design school.

Lady padded over to her dog bed in front of the TV and laid down.

“Well, this is my home,” she said.

“Its cozy, Sansa.”

Sandor set the buckets of chicken and fries on the table in front of the couch and sat down, as Sansa, a bit awkwardly, followed his lead. Since breaking up with Harry, she hadn’t had any male visitors to her apartment.

“What do you want to watch?” she asked as she turned on her TV and opened the Netflix app.

“I don’t care, little bird; you can choose. I am fine with anything, really; so long as you like it,” he said.

Sansa simply hit the ‘play’ button, not really caring which film or series from her Watch List started streaming.

They ate in relative silence while watching the show, though they did occasionally shoot quick glances at each other, only to smile once their eyes met. As the show was played, they slowly began getting closer and closer to one another until Sansa’s head ultimately rested on Sandor’s shoulder with his arm snuggly wrapped around her middle.

She felt him kiss the crown of her head making Sansa smile to herself.

_Harry never bothered snuggling up with me like this_ , she thought. _He only ever wanted to get into bed as quickly as possible_ ….

But, Sandor didn’t rush things, at all, even though Sansa _really_ wouldn’t mind if he did. After all, she had seen him lifting heavy boxes and packages at work, and with absolutely no trouble, at all, so many times that she was sincerely wanting to see if he is as strongly built as he seemed to be.

At some point, her hand managed to travel over towards the front of the uniform shirt he was still wearing, and she could feel his hard muscles under the fabric.

Sansa had no idea how she ended up straddling his lap shortly thereafter, while kissing his face, quite hungrily. She was completely intoxicated by the feel of his lips and his scent.

She felt his hands on her back as she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a strong chest covered in a dusting of black hair.

As her hands traveled across the hard muscular planes of his chest, playing with his chest hair, she felt his racing heart thundering beneath the palm of her hand.

Sandor carefully let his hands travel across her back, alongside her ribcage, until he was at the buttons of her uniform shirt.

Unbuttoning the top button, he looked into her eyes and silently asked for permission to continue.

_Where have you been all my life_ , she silently asked him. Neither Harry, nor any boyfriends before him, either, had ever bothered with actually seeking permission to get her out of her clothes. 

Sansa simply smiled at him as she quite literally ripped her shirt open, sending a few buttons flying through the room. _It’s not like I will ever need that uniform again_ , after all.

Sandor’s eyes widened at the sight of her breasts, covered only by her black bra. As his hands wandered to the clasp, he again gave her a look, asking for permission.

Sansa never said a single word; she simply kissed him in response. She could feel his erection through his pants, causing the wetness of her arousal to pool between her thighs. 

When his hands found her breasts, a soft moan escaped her lips at the feeling of his warm hands gently kneading her flesh.

“My Gods, Sansa,” he rasped. “There can’t be anyone more beautiful than you.”

“You aren’t so bad, yourself, either,” she said and bit her lip letting her eyes travel over his chest, down to his crotch.

“Do you want to go to bed?” she asked smirking.

Sansa squealed as Sandor swiftly picked her up in response.

“Show me the way, little bird,” he rasped against her ear.

Lady lifted her head from her dog bed and curiously looked at them. “Lady, stay,” Sansa said, causing Lady to settle back down again. 

“Down the hallway.” As Sandor carried her all the way to the bedroom, Sansa felt safe and sound, securely held in his strong arms.

He set her down in front of the closed door. Sansa entered her bedroom and pulled Sandor along after her by his hand.

She hoped he wouldn’t mind all of the plushy pillows piled on her bed. 

When her hands made to work at unfastening his belt, Sandor placed his hands atop hers and stopped her, making her look at him with uncertainty. _Doesn’t he want me to suck his cock_? 

“Like always, Sansa… _ladies_ first,” he said. “Lie down, little bird.”

Sansa was excited. Harry only ever attempted to eat her out once; and that was only after she nearly begged him and sucked him off, first! He said he would only do it seeing as how he wanted her to suck his cock; however, in the end, he couldn’t do it, after all, as he said he was disgusted by her pubic hair.

Sandor untied his sneakers and got rid of them, before doing the same to Sansa’s. He crawled up to her face and kissed her jawline before he kissed his way down over her chest, giving each of her nipples equal attention.

Sansa’s hand stroked through his hair as he kissed her flat belly and unbuttoned her pants.

He slowly pulled them down her long legs, revealing her black panties soaked with her arousal.

After he gently pulled her socks off, he kissed his way up her legs, his beard tickled her soft skin.

“Gods, Sansa, you are so wet for me,” he husked, his voice sent shivers down her spine, giving her the urge to squeeze her thighs together.

His fingers lingered at the edge of her panties and she lifted her bum to let him pull them off.

As Sandor kissed the inside of her thighs, she felt his hot breath on her cunt. 

“Sandor, please,” Sansa whimpered in need as he traced along her folds with the tip of his tongue.

Sansa’s breath hitched at the feeling of excitement his tongue sent through her. He gently licked her clit and she felt him tease her entrance with a finger before he slowly slipped two of his fingers inside of her, watching her reactions the entire time.

“Sandor… please…” she moaned. He intensified his efforts on her clit.

“Gods, Sandor… I… I…,” was the only thing she could say before waves of pleasure pulsed through her, making her hands fist the sheets as her toes curled. 

Sansa’s chest was heaving heavily as she wetted her lips with her tongue after she came down from such an intense climax.

This had been the first time a man had ever brought her to completion. With all of the men before Sandor, Sansa had to help herself get off!

“You look beautiful when you come little bird,” he said smirking with his head still between her thighs.

“That was incredible, Sandor; thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

“Now, though, it’s your turn,” Sansa said in a deep, husky voice. Sandor quickly divested himself of the remainder of his clothing.

He looked even better than she could have ever even dreamed to hope for! While Harry had been handsome undressed, Sandor radiated pure masculinity!

As he laid down, Sansa gestured for him to lie down at the head of the bed.

She then wrapped her fingers firmly around his cock, and gave him a few firm strokes before she placed a series of kisses along his shaft. His cock twitched a little at her ministrations, making her chuckle.

When he pushed her hair back out of her face, she looked up into his eyes; his own eyes, dark with desire, looked back at her.

Sandor’s breath hitched as Sansa’s tongue traveled from his large balls, slowly licked up the length of his thick shaft, all the way to the very tip of his engorged cockhead.

“Fuck, Sansa…” he breathed as Sansa wrapped her lips firmly around his hot cock.

She continued to stroke his throbbing length with her hand while her tongue swirled around his tip. His deep moans filled the room and she felt his fingers gently stroke through her hair. _So different from Harry_ , Sansa thought happily.

She released his cock from her mouth, but continued to stroke him.

“Gods Sansa, that felt amazing. You are incredible,” he rasped and Sansa smiled back at him.

She crawled up to him and started to straddle him, but Sandor stopped her.

“Wait, are you on birth control?” he asked and Sansa sheepishly shook her head.

She had been on birth control when she dated with Harry. He always said he hated condoms; that it wouldn’t feel right and how he had trouble finding them in his size, anyway. But, after she and Harry the Asshole had broken up, she hadn’t bothered with birth control any longer; especially considering how she had no other relationships, nor even any potential one-night-stands, insight.

“Don’t worry,” he said. He got up and searched his wallet until he came back with a condom wrapper between his fingers. “I try to always have one with me. You never know if you, or even a friend might need one. Better to be safe than sorry, little bird.”

He got back into bed, ripped the wrapper open, and rolled the condom down his length.

_Harry, you damn fucking liar_ , Sansa thought, angrily. _Sandor is much larger than you and he obviously has no problems using condoms!_

“What?” he asked her, curious. 

“Nothing,” she said. “Harry just wasn’t too fond of condoms; he rather had me take care things.”

Sandor pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately.

“Fuck him, little bird. If you allow me in your bed, the least I can do is take care of any contraception,” he said and kissed her again.

“I would like you to fuck me now, Sandor,” she said. Sansa straddled him again and Sandor brushed his cock up against her cunt.

As she slowly sank down on him, she moaned softly at the feeling of his thick cock as it stretched her wide and filled her up more than she has ever felt before.

Sansa started to grind against him as one of his hands lingered on her hip, while the other cupped one of her breasts. He gently kneaded her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

“Sandor…” she moaned and threw her head back. 

Sandor sat up and held her close to his chest, kissing her exposed throat, while she continued to grind against him.

_Gods he feels so good_ , she thought, as her hands traveled across his back, his hard muscles felt wonderful under the palms of her hands.

She slowly, but surely, felt another peak build up inside of her and she couldn’t stop thinking how different sex with Sandor was. She had never been able to find completion during the actual act, before.

“Sandor, I am close,” she breathed looking into his desire-clouded eyes. Sandor pressed his lips against hers before he swiftly flipped her over on her back and started to thrust into her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Sansa wrapped her legs around him and felt her peak quickly coming closer.

As Sandor kissed alongside her throat, she felt herself clench around his cock, her nails dug into his shoulders while she came completely undone around him.

She felt his hot breath on her skin and heard his groans as he found his own completion, mere moments later.

They both panted and breathed heavily and Sansa let her hand ghost across his back. 

As Sandor lifted his head from the crook of her neck, she smiled at him once he looked at her. He smiled back before Sansa pulled him down to her for a kiss.

“I love you, Sandor,” she said as they gently rubbed their noses against one another.

“I love you, too, Sansa,” he said before he rolled off of her and rid himself of the used condom. 

After he got back into bed, Sansa snuggled up close to him like she had always wished to do, so many times before. Sandor then pulled the blankets up over them as Sansa stroked her fingers over his chest.

“Thank you, that was nice,” Sansa mused.

“ _You’re thanking me_ , little bird?” he asked chuckling. “I should thank you, instead.”

Sansa laughed lightly and felt him kiss the crown of her hair.

“What are we going to do now, Sandor?” she asked after a few minutes. “Neither of us have a job any longer.”

“I don’t know, but we will find a solution; _together_ ,” he said, causing her to look at him.

“Together?” she asked. “Like… in a real relationship?”

“Aye, but only if you want this old man.”

“You are not old Sandor,” she said chuckling. “I would love to be you girlfriend; but only if you want this young little bird around.”

He pulled her closer.

“Aye, Sansa, I would like that more than anything.”

Sansa smiled up at his response and kissed him deeply.

“Me too,” she said as she rubbed her cheek against his. “We will build our future together.”

“Aye, we will,” he said as his stomach rumbled. “But, first, I could go for something to eat again.” Sansa chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“Maybe we should order some _chicken_?” she joked, making Sandor laugh along with her.


End file.
